1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording magnetic information and more particularly to a method of recording magnetic information, where the magnetic information is recorded in a magnetic track on a roll of photographic film.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional camera in which a transparent magnetic substance coats a photographic film so that a magnetic layer is formed and which records photographic data in a predetermined magnetic track in a magnetic layer when photographing (U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,075, W098/4301). This kind of camera is capable of recording information as to the date and time of photographing, a photographing format, the length and breadth and the upper and lower and the right and left of a frame, ON/OFF of strobe and the like in the magnetic track. The information, which is recorded in magnetic layer, is used when a film image is picked up from the developed photographic film by an image sensor to be displayed on a TV monitor (W098/4301), or when simultaneous printing is performed. A film player disclosed in Japanese Pat. Application Laid-open No. 5-75922 uses the film cartridge.
The magnetic track which corresponds to each frame of the photographic film is limited in length. Therefore, only a small quantity of information concerning the frame is recorded in the magnetic track. As a result, there is a problem in that the satisfactory service cannot be provided in the laboratory and at home.
The magnetic information which is recorded and regenerated by an apparatus such as the film player using the photographic film, etc. differs according to a manufacture and a machine. Also, how to deal with information varies according to laboratories. In this case, some magnetic information recorded in the magnetic track cannot be dealt with by the machine and the laboratory, and there is a concern that undesired service is provided.
Furthermore, service in printing includes various processing such as printing by closing-up a part of a frame, producing reddish prints, and the like. Then users designate the number of prints made for each frame, paper surfaces, print size, etc. on an order sheet so as to obtain service in printing which meets their demands. Therefore, there is a problem in that the print order is complicated.
If kinds of print information and their contents are predetermined, it is possible to carry out the printing by use of a small-sized machine which has a function of a laboratory even in the development agency and at home, not in the laboratory.